wolframalphafandomcom-20200213-history
Places and Geography
Hmm.. quite a bit of information for this one. Maps & Projections Maps Generate maps of a specified country * Argentina map Generate a world map colored according to a given statistic * life expectancy Projections Draw a map using a specified projection * world Winkel Tripel projection * Europe Mercator projection * Australia equirectangular projection Countries Countries Get information about a country * France Specify a country using its UN code * country DJI Specify a country using its internet code * .dk Compare several countries * Norway, Sweden, Finland Properties of Countries Request a property of a country * Sudan population * life expectancy in New Zealand Request a class of information about a country * Peru geography Compare a property for several countries * television stations US, Canada, Mexico Do computations with country properties * arable land area Spain + Portugal * Germany electricity consumption / population * GDP per capita Norway / United States Groups of Countries Specify a group of countries * European Union Analyze properties of a group of countries * Europe life expectancy Analyze correlations between properties * Africa population vs Africa GDP Country Rankings Rank countries * 5 largest countries by area * African country with highest life expectancy Find countries meeting given criteria * countries with population > 125 million * European countries with unemployment < Denmark Cities Cities Get information about a city * Buenos Aires * Springfield, MA Compare several cities * New York, London, Tokyo Properties of Cities Request a property of a city * population Venice Do computations with city properties * elevation Denver - Los Angeles Do computations with city and country properties * population Madrid / population Spain Geocoding ZIP Codes Locate a ZIP code * ZIP 60637 Telephone Codes Find a location for a phone number * phone 217-398-0700 Find the international calling code for a country * Japan calling code Identify an international calling code * country code 55 Airport Codes Locate an airport and get information about it * Midway Airport Specify an airport by its FAA code * LAX Specify an airport by its ICAO code * CYYZ GeoIP Look up your IP address and estimate your location * Where am I? Geodesy & Navigation Latitude & Longitude Locate a point on Earth using latitude-longitude coordinates * 55 deg 45' N, 37 deg 37' E Find the coordinates of a city * Algiers coordinates Distances Compute the great-circle distance between points on the globe * 23.5S 46.4W to 56.8N 60.6E Compute the distance between cities * San Francisco to Tokyo Bearings Get information about a compass heading * SSW * 15 North Geodetic Data Get information about a geodetic reference ellipsoid * GRS80 Compare multiple ellipsoids * Airy 1830, Modified Fischer 1960 Get information about a geodetic datum * GDA94 Compare multiple geodetic data * NAD27, ITRF00 Geogravity Compute current local gravitational field strength * geogravity Compute gravitational field strength in a specified city * geogravity in Seattle Compute gravitational field strength at specified coordinates * geogravity 21.28N 157.60W Geomagnetism Compute current local geomagnetic field strength * geomagnetism Compute geomagnetic field strength for a given date and location * geomagnetism Oslo on 12 Feb 2007 Elevation Data Find the elevation of a city * elevation Chicago Get elevation data near specified coordinates * elevation around 46N 7E Find minimum/maximum elevations for a country * Russia lowest point Oceans Get information about an ocean * Atlantic Ocean Do computation with ocean properties * area Pacific Ocean / Atlantic Ocean Get current tide information * tides Seattle Lakes Get information about a lake * Loch Ness Compare several lakes * Great Salt Lake, Lake Winnipeg Do computations with lake properties * surface area Lake Erie + Lake Huron + Lake Ontario Can do these with rivers, mountains, and waterfalls as well. Islands Get information about an island * Hispaniola Get information about a group of islands * Galapagos Islands Do computations with island properties * area Martha's Vineyard / Nantucket Parks Get information about a park, monument, or historic site * Lincoln Memorial Compare parks * Yellowstone National Park, Yosemite National Park Category:Examples